A day in the life of jokers daughter
by Vanessa Carson
Summary: READ AT YOUR OWN RISK Ruby the rockstar, and Lemon Drop her manager go on a tour, and along the way they meet the Teen Titans, Batman, Superman\ Supergirl, and the entire Justice League.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting the Titans

_**A Day in the life of Jokers Daughter!!**_

_**Chapter 1: Meeting the Titans**_

Ruby the Rockstar is walking to her concert without a bodyguard, she is attacked by Slades goons, Ruby went all karate on them. Then the Teen Titans arrive Beast Boy starts to drool like Niagara Falls that's a lot of water he started to run towards Ruby then she hit him very hard on the head with her guitar then everybody else even Silky starts to laugh then Ruby says " Aren't you guys the Teen titans?" she asked them then Robin says " Um yes, and aren't you the famous rockstar\ karate master." he said then Ruby keels down next to Beast Boy "Are you ok." she said to the green boy then Beast Boy says to Ruby "Yes I haven't been better I think I'm in love with you." Beast Boy said then Ruby says to the Teen Titans "Um I gonna get to my concert, but you all are invited to my concert ok bye." the girl said

At the concert her manager Lemon Drop is wondering where in the hell where Ruby is because the concert starts like in five seconds then suddenly Ruby comes barging in and nearly knocking her manager Lemon Drop onto the stage, and she grabbed her sky blue with a red heart on one side then on the other side is a black dragon, and she performed her first song Face Down. Then Beast Boy shrilled at Ruby like he was in love with her, then she performed her second which is Best of Both Worlds, and that made Beast Boy scram even louder than before. Ruby then performed her third song of the night bring me to life, and then Beast Boy tried to actually get onto the stage with that song, and then she performed her fourth, and final song, and it is called shut - up, and Beast Boy is still shrilling like a little girl, and Robin is pouting.

Now backstage Lemon Drop, and Ruby were playing a game of Wii tennis when the Teen Titans barges right into the room, and Beast Boy proceeded to hug Ruby again, and she toke a vase with water in it, and she hit Beast Boy on the head with it, and Robin is standing their pouting, Cyborg is looking at the Wii system drooling, Starfire is talking to Lemon Drop, and Raven is laughing over Beast Boys


	2. Chapter 2 Gotham City

_**A Day in the life of Jokers Daughter!!**_

_**Chapter 1: Meeting the Titans**_

Ruby the Rockstar is walking to her concert without a bodyguard, she is attacked by Slades goons, Ruby went all karate on them. Then the Teen Titans arrive Beast Boy starts to drool like Niagara Falls that's a lot of water he started to run towards Ruby then she hit him very hard on the head with her guitar then everybody else even Silky starts to laugh then Ruby says " Aren't you guys the Teen titans?" she asked them then Robin says " Um yes, and aren't you the famous rockstar\ karate master." he said then Ruby keels down next to Beast Boy "Are you ok." she said to the green boy then Beast Boy says to Ruby "Yes I haven't been better I think I'm in love with you." Beast Boy said then Ruby says to the Teen Titans "Um I gonna get to my concert, but you all are invited to my concert ok bye." the girl said

At the concert her manager Lemon Drop is wondering where in the hell where Ruby is because the concert starts like in five seconds then suddenly Ruby comes barging in and nearly knocking her manager Lemon Drop onto the stage, and she grabbed her sky blue with a red heart on one side then on the other side is a black dragon, and she performed her first song Face Down. Then Beast Boy shrilled at Ruby like he was in love with her, then she performed her second which is Best of Both Worlds, and that made Beast Boy scram even louder than before. Ruby then performed her third song of the night bring me to life, and then Beast Boy tried to actually get onto the stage with that song, and then she performed her fourth, and final song, and it is called shut - up, and Beast Boy is still shrilling like a little girl, and Robin is pouting.

Now backstage Lemon Drop, and Ruby were playing a game of Wii tennis when the Teen Titans barges right into the room, and Beast Boy proceeded to hug Ruby again, and she toke a vase with water in it, and she hit Beast Boy on the head with it, and Robin is standing their pouting, Cyborg is looking at the Wii system drooling, Starfire is talking to Lemon Drop, and Raven is laughing over Beast Boys


	3. Chapter 3: Entering Metropolis

_**A Day in the life of Jokers Daughter!!**_

_**Chapter 1: Meeting the Titans**_

Ruby the Rockstar is walking to her concert without a bodyguard, she is attacked by Slades goons, Ruby went all karate on them. Then the Teen Titans arrive Beast Boy starts to drool like Niagara Falls that's a lot of water he started to run towards Ruby then she hit him very hard on the head with her guitar then everybody else even Silky starts to laugh then Ruby says " Aren't you guys the Teen titans?" she asked them then Robin says " Um yes, and aren't you the famous rockstar\ karate master." he said then Ruby keels down next to Beast Boy "Are you ok." she said to the green boy then Beast Boy says to Ruby "Yes I haven't been better I think I'm in love with you." Beast Boy said then Ruby says to the Teen Titans "Um I gonna get to my concert, but you all are invited to my concert ok bye." the girl said

At the concert her manager Lemon Drop is wondering where in the hell where Ruby is because the concert starts like in five seconds then suddenly Ruby comes barging in and nearly knocking her manager Lemon Drop onto the stage, and she grabbed her sky blue with a red heart on one side then on the other side is a black dragon, and she performed her first song Face Down. Then Beast Boy shrilled at Ruby like he was in love with her, then she performed her second which is Best of Both Worlds, and that made Beast Boy scram even louder than before. Ruby then performed her third song of the night bring me to life, and then Beast Boy tried to actually get onto the stage with that song, and then she performed her fourth, and final song, and it is called shut - up, and Beast Boy is still shrilling like a little girl, and Robin is pouting.

Now backstage Lemon Drop, and Ruby were playing a game of Wii tennis when the Teen Titans barges right into the room, and Beast Boy proceeded to hug Ruby again, and she toke a vase with water in it, and she hit Beast Boy on the head with it, and Robin is standing their pouting, Cyborg is looking at the Wii system drooling, Starfire is talking to Lemon Drop, and Raven is laughing over Beast Boys knocked out then Beast Boy wakes up, and he asks Ruby "Can I come on tour with you, and protect you from bad guys." Beast Boy said, and Ruby says "Ok sure but, you have to bring your friends with you." Ruby said, and then we get into a five minute catfight then everbody packs up, and we leave for Gotham City.

On our tour bus we nearly get attacked by the Joker.

**_Chapter2: Gotham City_**

note nobody can sleep through an explosion

Our tour bus pulls up to the police station and commissioner Goren comes out, and he sees the giant hole on the right side where Ruby is sleeping, and he says to Lemon Drop " What the HELL happened to your tour bus?" Commissioner Goren asked her manager Lemon Drop then Lemon Drop gave Goren the answer to his question " We were attacked by some physco clown freak." Leamon Drop said. Then suddenly in the tour bus they hear a loud yell that dounded like a lion Beast Boy was poking Ruby to wake her up, and then she pounced Beast boy in the face very hard. Then Bruce Wayne shows up at the scene, and he is in complete shock and he says " I'll pay for the repairs that you need for your tour bus." said the twenty dollar billionaire to Ruby's manager. Then Lemon Drop answers Bruce Wayne " Um yes can yopu please pay for the repairs for our tour bus, because we did have the money, but SOMEBODY DECIDED TO SPEND OUT MONEY ON A VIDEO GAME." said Lemon Drop, and then Ruby runs out of the tour bus, and then Lemon Drop runs right after her, the Teen Titans get into their T car, and Bruce Wayne calls for his butler Alfred to chase the two girls who just toke off, Lemon Drop ran five blocks in Gotham City, and then she ran into Reno, but just when Lemon Drop starts to talk to him she sees Ruby dashing five more blocks, and then she fell right on top of Rikiu, and she gets off of the boy, and helps him up, and then she apologized to him, and she asked him " Do you like rock music?" The girl asked. Then Ruby didn't even wait for him to answer, she proceeded to drag him to her concert.

Now at the concert Bruce Wayne, and the Teen Titans are anxiously awaiting for Ruby to come on stage, and sing well she is their, but shes hinding in the tour bus making out with Rikiu, and then Bruce Wayne suspects that somethings not right so he goes somewhere to transform into Batman, and check it out. Batman toke his grabbling hook, and scaled the buliding that the concert is in,a nd then he found the rockstar, and her boyfriend Rikiu in the bus making out then Batman says " What are you two doing." said the man with the black cape and he is wearing a black mask that looks like a bat. Now Ruby went onto the stage, and she dedicated a song to her boyfriend Rikiu, and the name of the song is "Bad Boy", then she sang her second song "Everytime We Touch" the rockstar then sang her fourth song "Sanctuary" then Beast boy scarmed like a girl, and then Ruby sang her fifth, and final song " 4 minuted to save the world",a nd then Bruce Wayne grabbed Beast Boy by the back of his uniform to hold him back to not let him get onto the stage ever again.

Backstage Lemon Drop found a boy that Ruby met on the streets of Gotham City, and


	4. Chapter 4: The Joker Shows Himself

_**A Day in the life of Jokers Daughter!!**_

_**Chapter 1: Meeting the Titans**_

Ruby the Rockstar is walking to her concert without a bodyguard, she is attacked by Slades goons, Ruby went all karate on them. Then the Teen Titans arrive Beast Boy starts to drool like Niagara Falls that's a lot of water he started to run towards Ruby then she hit him very hard on the head with her guitar then everybody else even Silky starts to laugh then Ruby says " Aren't you guys the Teen titans?" she asked them then Robin says " Um yes, and aren't you the famous rockstar\ karate master." he said then Ruby keels down next to Beast Boy "Are you ok." she said to the green boy then Beast Boy says to Ruby "Yes I haven't been better I think I'm in love with you." Beast Boy said then Ruby says to the Teen Titans "Um I gonna get to my concert, but you all are invited to my concert ok bye." the girl said

At the concert her manager Lemon Drop is wondering where in the hell where Ruby is because the concert starts like in five seconds then suddenly Ruby comes barging in and nearly knocking her manager Lemon Drop onto the stage, and she grabbed her sky blue with a red heart on one side then on the other side is a black dragon, and she performed her first song Face Down. Then Beast Boy shrilled at Ruby like he was in love with her, then she performed her second which is Best of Both Worlds, and that made Beast Boy scram even louder than before. Ruby then performed her third song of the night bring me to life, and then Beast Boy tried to actually get onto the stage with that song, and then she performed her fourth, and final song, and it is called shut - up, and Beast Boy is still shrilling like a little girl, and Robin is pouting.

Now backstage Lemon Drop, and Ruby were playing a game of Wii tennis when the Teen Titans barges right into the room, and Beast Boy proceeded to hug Ruby again, and she toke a vase with water in it, and she hit Beast Boy on the head with it, and Robin is standing their pouting, Cyborg is looking at the Wii system drooling, Starfire is talking to Lemon Drop, and Raven is laughing over Beast Boys knocked out then Beast Boy wakes up, and he asks Ruby "Can I come on tour with you, and protect you from bad guys." Beast Boy said, and Ruby says "Ok sure but, you have to bring your friends with you." Ruby said, and then we get into a five minute catfight then everbody packs up, and we leave for Gotham City.

On our tour bus we nearly get attacked by the Joker.

**_Chapter2: Gotham City_**

note nobody can sleep through an explosion

Our tour bus pulls up to the police station and commissioner Goren comes out, and he sees the giant hole on the right side where Ruby is sleeping, and he says to Lemon Drop " What the HELL happened to your tour bus?" Commissioner Goren asked her manager Lemon Drop then Lemon Drop gave Goren the answer to his question " We were attacked by some physco clown freak." Leamon Drop said. Then suddenly in the tour bus they hear a loud yell that dounded like a lion Beast Boy was poking Ruby to wake her up, and then she pounced Beast boy in the face very hard. Then Bruce Wayne shows up at the scene, and he is in complete shock and he says " I'll pay for the repairs that you need for your tour bus." said the twenty dollar billionaire to Ruby's manager. Then Lemon Drop answers Bruce Wayne " Um yes can yopu please pay for the repairs for our tour bus, because we did have the money, but SOMEBODY DECIDED TO SPEND OUT MONEY ON A VIDEO GAME." said Lemon Drop, and then Ruby runs out of the tour bus, and then Lemon Drop runs right after her, the Teen Titans get into their T car, and Bruce Wayne calls for his butler Alfred to chase the two girls who just toke off, Lemon Drop ran five blocks in Gotham City, and then she ran into Reno, but just when Lemon Drop starts to talk to him she sees Ruby dashing five more blocks, and then she fell right on top of Rikiu, and she gets off of the boy, and helps him up, and then she apologized to him, and she asked him " Do you like rock music?" The girl asked. Then Ruby didn't even wait for him to answer, she proceeded to drag him to her concert.

Now at the concert Bruce Wayne, and the Teen Titans are anxiously awaiting for Ruby to come on stage, and sing well she is their, but shes hinding in the tour bus making out with Rikiu, and then Bruce Wayne suspects that somethings not right so he goes somewhere to transform into Batman, and check it out. Batman toke his grabbling hook, and scaled the buliding that the concert is in,a nd then he found the rockstar, and her boyfriend Rikiu in the bus making out then Batman says " What are you two doing." said the man with the black cape and he is wearing a black mask that looks like a bat. Now Ruby went onto the stage, and she dedicated a song to her boyfriend Rikiu, and the name of the song is "Bad Boy", then she sang her second song "Everytime We Touch" the rockstar then sang her fourth song "Sanctuary" then Beast boy scarmed like a girl, and then Ruby sang her fifth, and final song " 4 minuted to save the world",a nd then Bruce Wayne grabbed Beast Boy by the back of his uniform to hold him back to not let him get onto the stage ever again.

Backstage Lemon Drop found a boy that Ruby met on the streets of Gotham City, and she draged him to her show, and hid him backstage. " Who are you, and what are you doing backstage?" Lemon Drop asked the boy, and then the boy replied back to Lemon Drop " My name is Rikiu, and Ruby gave me a concert ticket, and the ticket was a backstage pass." Rikiu answered. Then Ruby, and Lemon Drop began playing a game of Wii boxing, and then Ruby says to Lemon Drop " Ha I win once again Lemon Drop." said the rockstar then Lemon Drop replied back to her " Oh! Really Ruby I don't think so." said the manager. But then Bruce Wayne sneeked up behind her, and then Ruby turned around, and kicked Bruce Wayne very hard on his right leg.

**_Chapter3:Entering Metropolis_**

So on the tour bus Ruby was hving a make out session with Rikiu, then suddenly Beast Boy sees his so called lover making out with another guy, and he charges at Rikiu, and then Reno koncks Beast Boy out cold, Bruce Wayne heard the commotion. Then Robin walks in, and he sees Beast Boy on the ground with drool coming out of his mouth, and he says to him " Beast Boy this isn't naptime get." said Robin, and he sounded very angry at Beast Boy for laying down on the job.

Well we are now in Metropolis, and then Ruby, Rikiu, Lemon Drop, and Reno seea person flying through the sky then Lemon Drop shouts out " HEY WHO IS THAT IS THAT AN AIRPLANE."she shouted out the tour bus window. Starfire walks up to Beast Boy, to help him up, " Um friend Beast Boy do you need help getting up do you?" Starfire asked him then the tour bus came to a holing stop right in front of " The Daily Planet " Louse Lane walk out


	5. Chapter 5: Ruby's Past

_**A Day in the life of Jokers Daughter!!**_

_**Chapter 1: Meeting the Titans**_

Ruby the Rock star is walking to her concert without a bodyguard, she is attacked by Slade's goons, Ruby went all karate on them. Then the Teen Titans arrive Beast Boy starts to drool like Niagara Falls that's a lot of water he started to run towards Ruby then she hit him very hard on the head with her guitar then everybody else even Silky starts to laugh then Ruby says " Aren't you guys the Teen titans?" she asked them then Robin says " Um yes, and aren't you the famous rock star\ karate master." he said then Ruby keels down next to Beast Boy "Are you ok." she said to the green boy then Beast Boy says to Ruby "Yes I haven't been better I think I'm in love with you." Beast Boy said then Ruby says to the Teen Titans "Um I gonna get to my concert, but you all are invited to my concert ok bye." the girl said

At the concert her manager Lemon Drop is wondering where in the hell where Ruby is because the concert starts like in five seconds then suddenly Ruby comes barging in and nearly knocking her manager Lemon Drop onto the stage, and she grabbed her sky blue with a red heart on one side then on the other side is a black dragon, and she performed her first song Face Down. Then Beast Boy shrilled at Ruby like he was in love with her, then she performed her second which is Best of Both Worlds, and that made Beast Boy scram even louder than before. Ruby then performed her third song of the night bring me to life, and then Beast Boy tried to actually get onto the stage with that song, and then she performed her fourth, and final song, and it is called shut - up, and Beast Boy is still shrilling like a little girl, and Robin is pouting.

Now backstage Lemon Drop, and Ruby were playing a game of Wii tennis when the Teen Titans barges right into the room, and Beast Boy proceeded to hug Ruby again, and she toke a vase with water in it, and she hit Beast Boy on the head with it, and Robin is standing their pouting, Cyborg is looking at the Wii system drooling, Starfire is talking to Lemon Drop, and Raven is laughing over Beast Boys knocked out then Beast Boy wakes up, and he asks Ruby "Can I come on tour with you, and protect you from bad guys." Beast Boy said, and Ruby says "Ok sure but, you have to bring your friends with you." Ruby said, and then we get into a five minute cat fight then ever body packs up, and we leave for Gotham City.

On our tour bus we nearly get attacked by the Joker.

**_Chapter2: Gotham City_**

note nobody can sleep through an explosion

Our tour bus pulls up to the police station and commissioner Goren comes out, and he sees the giant hole on the right side where Ruby is sleeping, and he says to Lemon Drop " What the HELL happened to your tour bus?" Commissioner Goren asked her manager Lemon Drop then Lemon Drop gave Goren the answer to his question " We were attacked by some psycho clown freak." Lemon Drop said. Then suddenly in the tour bus they hear a loud yell that sounded like a lion Beast Boy was poking Ruby to wake her up, and then she pounced Beast boy in the face very hard. Then Bruce Wayne shows up at the scene, and he is in complete shock and he says " I'll pay for the repairs that you need for your tour bus." said the twenty dollar billionaire to Ruby's manager. Then Lemon Drop answers Bruce Wayne " Um yes can you please pay for the repairs for our tour bus, because we did have the money, but SOMEBODY DECIDED TO SPEND OUT MONEY ON A VIDEO GAME." said Lemon Drop, and then Ruby runs out of the tour bus, and then Lemon Drop runs right after her, the Teen Titans get into their T car, and Bruce Wayne calls for his butler Alfred to chase the two girls who just toke off, Lemon Drop ran five blocks in Gotham City, and then she ran into Reno, but just when Lemon Drop starts to talk to him she sees Ruby dashing five more blocks, and then she fell right on top of Riku, and she gets off of the boy, and helps him up, and then she apologized to him, and she asked him " Do you like rock music?" The girl asked. Then Ruby didn't even wait for him to answer, she proceeded to drag him to her concert.

Now at the concert Bruce Wayne, and the Teen Titans are anxiously awaiting for Ruby to come on stage, and sing well she is their, but shes hiding in the tour bus making out with Riku, and then Bruce Wayne suspects that somethings not right so he goes somewhere to transform into Batman, and check it out. Batman toke his grabbing hook, and scaled the building that the concert is in,a nd then he found the rock star, and her boyfriend Riku in the bus making out then Batman says " What are you two doing." said the man with the black cape and he is wearing a black mask that looks like a bat. Now Ruby went onto the stage, and she dedicated a song to her boyfriend Riku, and the name of the song is "Bad Boy", then she sang her second song "Every time We Touch" the rock star then sang her fourth song "Sanctuary" then Beast boy scrammed like a girl, and then Ruby sang her fifth, and final song " 4 minuted to save the world",a nd then Bruce Wayne grabbed Beast Boy by the back of his uniform to hold him back to not let him get onto the stage ever again.

Backstage Lemon Drop found a boy that Ruby met on the streets of Gotham City, and she dragged him to her show, and hid him backstage. " Who are you, and what are you doing backstage?" Lemon Drop asked the boy, and then the boy replied back to Lemon Drop " My name is Riku, and Ruby gave me a concert ticket, and the ticket was a backstage pass." Riku answered. Then Ruby, and Lemon Drop began playing a game of Wii boxing, and then Ruby says to Lemon Drop " Ha I win once again Lemon Drop." said the rock star then Lemon Drop replied back to her " Oh! Really Ruby I don't think so." said the manager. But then Bruce Wayne sneaked up behind her, and then Ruby turned around, and kicked Bruce Wayne very hard on his right leg.

**_Chapter3:Entering Metropolis_**

So on the tour bus Ruby was having a make out session with Riku, then suddenly Beast Boy sees his so called lover making out with another guy, and he charges at Riku, and then Reno knocks Beast Boy out cold, Bruce Wayne heard the commotion. Then Robin walks in, and he sees Beast Boy on the ground with drool coming out of his mouth, and he says to him " Beast Boy this isn't nap time get." said Robin, and he sounded very angry at Beast Boy for laying down on the job.

Well we are now in Metropolis, and then Ruby, Riku, Lemon Drop, and Reno sees person flying through the sky then Lemon Drop shouts out " HEY WHO IS THAT IS THAT AN AIRPLANE."she shouted out the tour bus window. Starfire walks up to Beast Boy, to help him up, " Um friend Beast Boy do you need help getting up do you?" Starfire asked him then the tour bus came to a holing stop right in front of " The Daily Planet " Louse Lane walk out of the building, and she says " Hey your the famous rock star aren't you um I'm supposed to interview you, and is this your boyfriend." said the reporter to the famous rock star. Then Beast Boy comes blasting out of the bus to chase Ruby, and to make sure that her boyfriend Riku will not ruin their relationship. Riku sees the green boy heading towards his girlfriend Ruby, but even before he can do anything about it suddenly Superman dives from the sky to stop a possible fight from happening, but right before he lands his sidekick Super girl stops it before him, and she says "Um what do you think your doing." said Super girl.

So now at the show Louse Lane the reporter from " The Daily Planet" is waiting backstage for the famous rock star Ruby to come out of her changing room. Ruby comes out, and Louse Lane starts the interview, but that didn't last long, because the audience was chanting her name so loud that the rock star had to cut it short. Ruby sang her first song "Burn' Up", and Riku her boyfriend was amazed how her voice can go so high up then she sang her second song which is "My Heart Will Go On" this song made everybody go into amazement even Clark Kent, then she went to her third song of the night "4 Ever", and this song made Beast Boy shrill like a little girl scramming at a scare character during Halloween then she sung her fourth song "Girlfriend" then the girl sang her fifth, and final song " Grease Lightning" this final song shocked Clark Kent, his sidekick Kari Kent, and even Louse Lane had smile on her face that went to side to side.

Now Backstage Ruby the rock star, and Lemon Drop started playing a game of Wii Baseball, then Clark Kent, Cara Kent, and Louse Lane go backstage where the Teen Titans, and Bruce Wayne are, then Louse Lane starts the interview once again, and says "So Ruby do you like traveling, and singing?" asked the reporter, and Ruby answers " Um yes I love traveling, and singing in very different places." said the rock star back to the reporter.

**_Chapter4: The Joker Shows Himself_**

While on the tour bus Lemon Drop, Ruby, Riku, Reno, Bruce Wayne, the Teen Titans, Clark Kent, and Cara Kent are just relaxing in the bus, but then we hear sirens that sound like a police force car, a firetruck, or even an ambulance like sirens so we pull over to the side of the road, and we were just exiting Metropolis. Robin wanted to peek out the window to see what's going on, but just when Robin was about to open the window Beast boy goes up to the window that Robin is trying to open. Then Ruby says to Lemon Drop " Ha I win once again ha." said the girl with the Wii controller in her hand then Lemon Drop replies back to her " ah Ruby I don't think so because I just hit a Grand Slam ha I think I won this time ha." said the manager with the other controller in her hand.

At the window where Robin, and Beast Boy are fighting over, suddenly they hear a loud boom sound like an explosion just went off, and then psycho clown freak threw another bomb at the tour bus making a huge hole on the right side where Ruby's bed is. Then the tour bus comes to a screeching holing stop, and then the psycho clown freak says to Ruby, and Lemon Drop " Hello daughter did you miss your old pops did ya ha ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Said the psycho clown freak. But then Robin turns around, and so doesn't Bruce Wayne and says to the Joker " Joker your suppossed to be in Arkham Ayslum Prison in Gotham City." Said Bruce Wayne, but right before the Joker says anything to Bruce Wayne he went into the bathroom to transform into Batman the Robin says something to the Joker


End file.
